Rika V Kiaba
by Internal Bleeding
Summary: Rika and Kaiba don't exactly meet eye to eye... DigimonYugioh crossover.
1. I Hate You, You Hate Me

A/N: I don't own any of the characters I just use them. And this plot is all mine! Oh and Henry, Takato, Rika, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta are all the same age as most of the characters in Yu-gi-oh. But Suzie is the same age as Yugi and Ryo is the same age, well almost, as Seto. Oh and **** means change of scene.  
  
Rika v Kaiba: Chapter One  
  
It was just the beginning of the morning and Rika was already pissed off. She was reading the newspaper when she found this article about what Seto Kaiba said about the Digimon card game; being the Digimon Queen she was frustrated.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of him!" Rika shouted as she read the article. The Digimon card game was getting more popular than the dueling game so Kaiba had decided to try the game. After he finished his trial he called it the stupidest game any one could play! He said it was only a child's game, which was way too easy for anyone to be playing.  
  
The more she thought about it the more she got angry. She finally cracked and decided to go see this Seto Kaiba. She went to change into her fighting attire, which was a white t-shirt with a broken heart on it along with blue jeans.  
  
When she finished she called to her mom and said, "I'm going out!" and with that she slammed the door on her way out.  
  
On her way to Kaiba Corporation a few of her friends spotted her, Henry, Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. Well Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo weren't her friends they just hang around her.  
  
"Hey what's up Rika," Ryo asked, but then she suddenly noticed Rika's cloths. "Hey what's up with the cloths Rika? You haven't worn those kind of cloths since we were fighting the d-reaper."  
  
"Did you read what Kaiba said about the Digimon card game?" Rika asked in an angry voice.  
  
"No," Henry informed her. He was still puzzled on why she was mad at Seto Kaiba, the most successful teenager in Japan and probably in the world.  
  
"Well I just read this morning that he said that the Digimon card game was the stupidest game there is!" Rika said, practically shouting. She was frustrated all right and everyone can see it.  
  
"So whatcha gonna do wildcat?" Ryo asked. He knew that barely anyone ever crossed Kaiba, but he also knew that Rika would probably cross him if she didn't get what she wants.  
  
"I'm going to show him which is better Digimon or Duel Monsters," Rika answered.  
  
"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Terriermon asked. He was supposed to be acting like a stuff animal, but here he was talking.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry scolded. "If you don't stay quiet your going to get caught!"  
  
"Momentia (sp?)," Terriermon said. "So, how are you going to do it?"  
  
"Simple, with a little help from Renamon that is," Rika said.  
  
"So do you need any ones help?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah right," Rika said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Over at Kiaba Corporation in Kiaba's office.  
  
"You know Kaiba you should lighten up a little," Mokuba said. He was playing with a few cards.  
  
"I have too much work to lighten up." Kaiba said. Like he said he had too much work, his desk was full of papers, which he had to work on.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that the Digimon card game was the stupidest game there is," Mokuba said. "The Digimon Queen isn't going to be happy, having the personality she does. And she's the best there is, well second best that is. Also the Digimon game is really fun."  
  
"More fun than the Duel Monsters?" Kaiba asked, with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well of course not but if the games were arranged in order, the Digimon game would be in second place with Duel Monsters in first place," Mokuba answered.  
  
"I thought so," he said returning to his work. " The game is too simple."  
  
"That's because you only learned the basics," Mokuba said. "You haven't done the digimodifying part."  
  
"Your point?" Kaiba said.  
  
All of a sudden a girl entered the room through the window, which was odd cause Kaiba's office was on the top of the building and the building is 30 stories high. She had auburn hair, and she was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"He's point is that your missing half of the game," she said, " and that you shouldn't judge things till you know everything about it."  
  
"How did you get up here?!" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"What do you think?" she answered. She was really testing Kaiba and Kaiba didn't like that one bit.  
  
"Just answer the question," he said.  
  
"I climbed," she said flatly.  
  
"I know you from somewhere," Mokuba said. "Its on the tip of my tongue."  
  
"Know this card?' she said, taking out a card.  
  
Mokuba started shaking. "Tha-that's a Sakuyamon card. That means that you- you're the Digimon Queen."  
  
"Whatever, anyway why are you here?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"To challenge you to a match," she said calmly, "Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Accept it Kaiba!!" Mokuba insisted. "This is the Digimon Queen we're dealing with!"  
  
"Uh, okay. Remind me to give the kid an autograph from Ryo," she said, noticing how exited he got when he found out that she was the Digimon Queen.  
  
"You mean the Digimon King?" Mokuba said jumping up and down.  
  
She merely nodded.  
  
"Name the time and place and I'll be there," Kaiba said.  
  
"Good meet me at the park at 3:00 and bring some of your friends to cheer you on, that is if you have any, cause your going to need as much help as you can get," she said with much confidence. Without saying goodbye she walked to the opened window and jumped.  
  
"How does she do that!" Mokuba said as she watched her land on her feet or so he thought he did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Outside Kaiba Corporation.  
  
Rika had just jumped out of the window, but Renamon was ready for her so she caught her in mid air and landed softly on the ground.  
  
"Nice catch," Rika said, but Renamon merely nodded.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" she asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you know you were there," Rika answered smiling.  
  
"Do you really intend on bringing the gang with you?" Renamon asked. They started walking home.  
  
"They will insist till I go crazy might as well," Rika answered. Her phone had started ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Rika, Jeri here. Anyway I'm just wondering if the thing went well."  
  
"We're going to duke it out tomorrow at 3:00 at the park. Oh and tell Ryo to bring a pen and paper there's a boy that wants his autograph."  
  
"Okay well I'm going to tell everyone, there at my house right now we're having a meeting can you come over?"  
  
"Sorry I have to organize my deck."  
  
"Oh. That's ok. Hey can we come to the match?"  
  
"Whatever, bye."  
  
A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Don't forget to review. I won't continue if I don't get reviews. 


	2. Time to Duel!

A/N: Ok I don't know much about how to play the Digimon card game so I'll just play it like the show does. Also I don't know much about how you play Duel Monsters so I'll just go with the show as well. Oh and I made up the way the fight with digimon and duel monsters. Thanks for the review guys. Oh and I when I read them one of you guys said that Yugi is the same age as everyone else but I thought he was younger cause he was shorter sorry about oh and it's the same story with Seto except I thought he was older cause he's taller! I don't any of the characters I just use them. ************************************************************************  
  
Rika v Kaiba: Chapter Two  
  
"So are you going to bring Yugi and his friend?" Mokuba asked. She did say to bring his friends, but then again Yugi and his friends weren't his friends.  
  
"I have no reason to," Kaiba answered. It was getting pretty late and he still has to finish all his work.  
  
"Yeah but she's probably gonna say you don't have friends if you don't go with them," Mokuba said.  
  
"The only reason she wants me to bring my so called 'friends' is so she can play games with me," Kaiba said. "Its getting late, you better get to sleep."  
  
"Aw no fair how come you get to stay up late," Mokuba whined.  
  
"Because I have work to do," Kaiba said.  
  
"Night," he said as he left the room.  
  
'Maybe I should bring them,' Kaiba thought, 'Nah.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day at the park.  
  
"I see you brought your friends," Kaiba said with a smirk. The 'Digimon Queen' had every single one of her friends including Ryo, Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"I see you didn't," She answered. "And those three are not my friends, they just follow me wherever I go." She pointed to Ryo, Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"Yes he did," Mokuba said. He looked to 6 figures coming.  
  
"Is that Yugi?!" Kazu said.  
  
"Oh boy," Rika said with a sigh. "Oh well the more the merrier."  
  
"I didn't invite you," Kaiba said to the 6.  
  
"I did," Mokuba answered.  
  
"Can we just get this match started?" she said in an impatient voice. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we're going to use dueling disk to play this game but I've upgraded mine to use Digimon cards but you can still use Dueling cards."  
  
"How the heck did she do that?" Joey asked. "Isn't Kaiba the only person who has that kind of technology?"  
  
"Anyone can take a dueling disk apart and upgrade it," Rika said with a snort. "And since you have your friends here we can make a little bet."  
  
"What kind of bet?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Lets say that all of your have to be my friends slaves for one day if I win that is. And vise versa if you win," Rika said.  
  
"Deal," Kaiba said.  
  
"Okay but you have to let you're brother participate cause I have seven friends and you, only have six," Rika said.  
  
"Hey you can't just sell us out!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Kenta shouted. Rika glared at him so stayed quiet.  
  
"Henry what are they talking about?" Suzie asked.  
  
"They're just doing a little bet, don't worry about it," Henry answered.  
  
"Yeah there's no need to worry about it," Terriermon said. Henry hit his forehead with his palm. Then there were silence and staring. Staring at Terriermon that is.  
  
"That thing just talked!" Tea said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry scolded. "That's it when I go out your staying with Suzie."  
  
"Yay/NO!" Suzie and Teirriermon said at the same time.  
  
"That means that it's real!" Joey and Tristen said.  
  
"Bada Boom!" Impmon shouted. He was on top of a nearby tree. His attack landed right in front of Kaiba's 'friends'. Which made them scream. Impmon started laughing when he heard them scream  
  
"Impmon!" Jeri scolded.  
  
"Can't a digimon have a little fun?" Impmon asked.  
  
A little white creature stood next to the black one. "That wasn't very nice," he said.  
  
Another creature appeared from behind the tree the two creatures were at. This time though, it wasn't as small as the other two and it looked like a red dinosaur.  
  
"Hi Takatomon," he said. "Do you have any bread?"  
  
Silence. Takato had sweatdropped. "Hey boy what are you doing here?" Takato asked.  
  
"Well Renamon and Cyberdramon were sparring and we were getting bored so we went to see what you were doing Takatomon," he answered.  
  
"Guilmon we told you to stay at the deserted part of the park," Takato said softly.  
  
Kaiba and the others were just watching till Mia finally said, "Will someone clue us in?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?" Serenity asked. She was standing behind Joey, who had a scared face on.  
  
"We'll tell you after the match as long as those three don't interfere," Rika said turning to the three digimon standing by the tree.  
  
"Oh boy a game I love games," the white creature said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Sorry Calumon but you can't play this game," Jeri said. Calumon's smile quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"Where's Gaurdromon?" Kazu asked.  
  
"He decided to stay and watch Renamon and Cyberdramon," Calumon answered.  
  
"Well, lets duel," Kaiba said.  
  
"Isn't Kaiba ranked second best and Yugi first best?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Then why is Rika battling Kaiba?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Will you two shut up or will I have to send Renamon after you?" Rika asked being frustrated.  
  
"Shutting up." Kazu and Kenta said.  
  
"Lets duel," Kaiba said, but Rika just stayed silent.  
  
"This game will go just like any other of the duels you do but I can use digimon," Rika said.  
  
"Ladies first," Kaiba said with mocked manners.  
  
Rika frowned but she made a move. "I'll play a Renamon and I'll digimodify it with hyper speed and Snimon's Twin Sickle."  
  
A Renamon appeared on the field with 1500/1200 attack and defense points. Twin Sickles were quickly added to Renamon making her points, 1700/1400.  
  
"Are you sure you should be playing your Renamon this early in the game?" Ryo asked. She shouldn't have used her good cards till later.  
  
"Butt out," Rika said. "I don't need your help. And if you don't stay out of this game I'll forfeit the game."  
  
"No need to go that far wild cat," Ryo said.  
  
"I play Destroyer Golem," Kaiba said. A Destroyer Golem appeared on the field with the points, 1500/1000. "And I'll put this card face down."  
  
Rika noticing he put down a weak card on purpose selected a digimodifying card to upgrade her Renamon. "I'll digimodify Renamon with hyperspeed."  
  
Renamon's attack and defense points increased to 1800/1500. Kaiba was expecting her to add another digimon on the field not upgrade her Renamon. But then he saw that her Renamon was starting to become a growing threat, but Rika didn't stop there.  
  
"Since Renamon is powerful enough to digivolve I will use a digivolution card to digivolve Renamon to Kyubimon." She said laying down a digivolution card. Her Renamon was now standing on four legs and she seemed to have grown some tails. Her attack and defense points were now 2000/1700.  
  
"Impressive," Yugi admitted.  
  
"What!" Joey said. He was surprised at how much power her Renamon had increased in one turn. "That's not fair she can digi-whatever-you-call-it her digimon!"  
  
Rika's eyebrows raised as if saying that he should have known that she could do that.  
  
"This is more boring that Renamon and Cyberdramon's fight. At least they had some explosion," Impmon said. (A/N: Like he said this is getting really boring so I'm skipping to the closing part cause I'm not good with dueling.)  
  
Kaiba grunted she was better than he had expected, way better. Her Toamon(sp?) was 2500/2000. Kaiba had seen that she mostly powered her Toamon and if he could destroy it he could easily win the game the both had only 2000 out of 4000 life points left.  
  
"I play Judge Man," Kaiba said. It immediately appeared on the field with 2200/1500 points but Kaiba didn't stop there. "And I'll use Reinforcements." Judge Man's points increased to 2700/1500. "And since he is stronger than your Toamon I'll attack."  
  
Rika smirked at what he thought. As soon as he attacked Toamon she dodged it, but to her miscalculations it landed at her reducing her life points to 700. She grunted at her own mistake.  
  
Kaiba was surprised at how Toamon was able to dodge his attack, but he was happy at how her life points reduced.  
  
"But that's not possible, Judge Man is stronger than Toamon," Joey said. Kazu and Kenta had started laughing when did. "Hey what's so funny?!"  
  
"At the beginning of the game Rika digimodified her Renamon with hyperspeed," Henry pointed out. " Toamon is Renamon only in a different stage. And since they are the same she can still use hyperspeed. Hyperspeed allows the digimon to escape any attacks from monsters lower than 500 points from the digimon's current points."  
  
"Digimon seem to be more advance than Duel Monsters," Mai said.  
  
"That why where called Digital Monsters, right Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.  
  
Takato sweatdropped before he answered, "Sure buddy."  
  
"Aw, he's so cute!" Serenity said.  
  
Rika's smirk turned into a smile when she saw the card she drew from her deck, it was a digi-core. "I'll use a digi-core to biomerge Toamon to Mega."  
  
Toamon changed into Sakuyamon and her points increased to 2900/2500. When Kaiba saw this he knew that the only way to beet her was to draw a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"How did her points get all the way to 2900/2500?!" Tristen asked.  
  
"Boy do these guys need to learn how to play Digimon or what?" Kazu asked.  
  
Kaiba was hoping to draw a Blue Eyes White Dragon and to his surprise he did. "Time to end this game," he said. "I play Blue Eyes White Dragon." A Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. It had 3000/2500 points 100 more attack points than Sakuyamon.  
  
"Alright!" Tea said. She was glad that she wasn't going to be someone's slave for a whole day.  
  
"Attack," Kaiba said. Kaiba had everything planned he would make his Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Sakuyamon and when she dodged the attack the attack would go directly to Rika.  
  
But that's not exactly how it went, as soon as he shouted the word attack Rika had seen his plan.  
  
"Sakuyamon counter it!" Rika shouted as his Blue Eyes prepared for an attack. There was a huge explosion with smoke and everything after that.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: Sorry but that's it. What do you guys think? Who do you guys think will win? R&R! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. 


	3. IceDevimon's Return

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! You probably already heard me say this but I got to say this for you slow people, no offense, I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Where we last left off: Before the battle had started the Duel Monster gang got a little surprise from a few of our favorite digimon. The battle had finally started and there was a huge explosion. What happened? ************************************************************************ The smoke had started to clear but there wasn't any sure difference. After a moment all the smoke had disappeared. Sakuyamon was nowhere to be seen, but Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon was still on the field. After a few seconds, both Kaiba's and Rika's life points started to drop till all their life points had dropped to zero. Kaiba realized that Sakuyamon was in the sky and it seemed that she had attacked.  
  
"Impossible," Mai said. "There has never been a draw in Duel Monsters."  
  
"Your forgetting that it's a fight with digimon and Duel Monsters," Henry pointed out, but like Mai he was still surprised.  
  
"Ugh," Rika said. She didn't like the fact that it was a draw. She was hoping that Sakuyamon would land her attack first.  
  
"How could that happen?" Tea asked. To Tea there wasn't a way that it could have been a draw. It was, after all, Kaiba's turn.  
  
"Rika had shouted counter before Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon could fire its attack," Ryo said recapping the moment. "So Sakuyamon, having the hyperspeed upgrade, attacked Kaiba directly."  
  
Suddenly a yellow figure appeared beside Rika.  
  
"What is it," Rika said sensing that Renamon was next to her. She was still pretty mad that she didn't win. But Kaiba on the other hand was still surprise that his Blue Eyes didn't win the game for him.  
  
"There is a digital field nearby," Renamon answered. As soon as she did Guilmon started growling.  
  
"Do you sense it too, Terriermon?" Henry asked.  
  
"It's so close how can you not?" Terriermon answered but it wasn't meant to be a joke.  
  
"Lets go," Rika said as she sprinted off.  
  
"Digital field? What the heck is that?" Joey asked.  
  
"No time to explain," Ryo said as he followed Rika. Henry and everyone soon started following him.  
  
Yugi decided that if he wanted any answers he had to follow them.  
  
"Yugi where are you going?" Tea asked.  
  
"If we want any answers we have to follow them," Yugi said turning back.  
  
"Yugi is right," Mai agreed.  
  
"Lets go then!" Tristen said following Yugi. ************************************************************************ They quickly arrived at the scene. It was a huge fog that ended where they now stood.  
  
"You think they went in there?" Tristen asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Yugi said stepping into the fog. Everything was gray inside the fog. He started looking around until he found the people they were following. He had noticed that Kaiba and Mokuba were already there. Everyone soon followed Yugi's example and went inside the gray fog.  
  
Rika seemed to have noticed them while the others didn't. "Don't do anything stupid," she said.  
  
An Ice Devimon appeared in front of them.  
  
"What the heck is that ugly thing?" Joey asked. As soon as he said that Ice Devimon turned at them. Realizing that they had no digimon they would be easy prey.  
  
"Do they not know the meaning of stupid cause I can teach them," Rika said hitting her forehead with her palm. "I don't know who's more stupider him or Kazu and Kenta."  
  
"So Digimon Queen we meet again, too bad I don't need you anymore," he said. He was still advancing at Yugi's gang.  
  
"Idiots there going to get killed," Rika said ignoring the last comment. "Renamon, walk all over him and make it fast."  
  
"Yes Rika," Renamon replied. But before she could do anything, Yugi's deck started glowing as if calling for Yugi.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked in confusion. Yugi couldn't resist the deck and he quickly turned into Yami. Yami drew the card on top. To his amazement it was his Dark Magician. And almost magically his Dark Magician card glowed and disappeared only to reappear in front of Yami as the Dark Magician himself.  
  
"What's going on?" Henry asked.  
  
"Henry is that a digimon? My D-Power won't give me any data on it," Suzie said. "I wish Lopmon was here!"  
  
"Its like the dark realm," Yami said. "The monsters are real here."  
  
Ice Devimon was still closing as if nothing had happened, but Dark Magician got in his way.  
  
"Move," Ice Devimon said.  
  
Dark Magician just shook his head.  
  
"Then you leave me no chose but to destroy you what a shame," Ice Devimon said with a smirk. "Frost Claw!"  
  
But before the attack landed Dark Magician attack with his own attack.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Dark Magician's attack deleted Ice Devimon. ************************************************************************ A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. School really stinks anyway it'll pretty much be a cliffhanger for you. 


	4. Explainations

A/N: Ok I finally updated yay! Sry I was working on my other stories, please read them! Anyway moving on, I don't own Digimon or YGO.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The people at the battle were quite surprised. The tamers were more shocked though.  
  
"Henry!" Suzie wailed.  
  
"Don't worry Suzie I'm sure its not going to hurt us, please calm down," Henry said soothingly. As the fog disappeared so did Dark Magician.  
  
"No wait I want to ask you something!" Yugi shouted but it was too late Dark Magician was gone.  
  
But before it left it said something, it had said "Good-bye, Yugi."  
  
"Okay buddy I want to know everything and I want to know now!" Joey shouted grabbing Takato's collar.  
  
"Joey calm down!" Yugi shouted trying to calm the very frustrated Joey.  
  
"Let him go and we'll tell you everything," Henry said. Joey slowly let Takato go and Kazu, Kenta and Jeri rushed all to the shaken up Takato, while Henry and Ryo started explaining everything to them.  
  
**********  
  
After the battle Kaiba and Mokuba already left without waiting for the explanations. Mokuba was still confused though of why they didn't stay around.  
  
"Seto how come where not staying around?" Mokuba asked. They were waiting for their limo to pick them up.  
  
"I have worked to do and I've got an idea to upgrade the game," Kaiba said flatly.  
  
"Cool! I want to be the first to try it out!" Mokuba said happily. The limo had finally arrived and they soon entered it.  
  
And for a moment Kaiba smiled (A/N: Kawaii! This must seem new! Lol!).  
  
**********  
  
Just like Kaiba, Rika left before the explanations. She was still sour because of the draw.  
  
"What's the matter, Rika?" Renamon said appearing next to her bed.  
  
"That Kaiba," Rika scowled.  
  
"Ah," Renamon said chuckling lightly.  
  
"And what's so funny?" Rika said.  
  
"Nothing," Renamon said slowly growing serious.  
  
"I want you to watch Kaiba till I know he means no harm to the Digimon in the real world," Rika said as she went out of her room.  
  
"As you wish," Renamon said disappearing into thin air as Rika left the room.  
  
**********  
  
Although unaware of Renamon's careful gaze the two brothers entered Kaiba's office.  
  
"So what are you going to do to upgrade the game?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Simple, you know what happened in that fog? I want to make that a regular thing in the game. I want to take the game to the next level and what's more than taking the game to the next level than making it real?" Kaiba said as if it was a simple plan.  
  
"Cool! Just like Yugi's Dark Magician!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
'That is too dangerous for the sake of the digital world. The worlds will collapse if they create unnatural digital fields!' Renamon thought as she heard everything they were saying. 'Rika was right about this Kiaba.'  
  
**********  
  
"What!!" Joey and Tristen shouted together as they heard Ryo's last sentence of explanation.  
  
"And that would be it," Jeri said smiling as she patted Calumon.  
  
"You mean to tell me that those little stuffed animals are supposed to be digital monsters!" Joey shouted.  
  
All the tamers nodded but Terriermon was fuming.  
  
"What do you mean stuffed animals?!" Terriermon shouted.  
  
"Terriermon calm down," Henry said.  
  
Guilmon was watching the two argue, but then all of the sudden his stomach growled. All at once everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Takatomon I'm hungry," Guilmon said smiling.  
  
Takato and the other tamers fell down anime style.  
  
**********  
  
Renamon had all the information she needed to prove that Kaiba meant harm to the digital world and the real world as well, so she left and headed to find Rika who was probably somewhere in an alley.  
  
She checked the park before first and found no one there; she then headed to Takato's bakery. She found all the tamers, except for Rika, and the duelists.  
  
She appeared in front of them.  
  
"Renamon!" Jeri shouted as she appeared. She was obviously shocked.  
  
"Has Rika been here?" Renamon asked in urgency.  
  
"No why?" Ryo asked in shock, because where ever Rika went Renamon was sure to follow, secretly yes but none the less.  
  
"No reason," Renamon said she stared the duelists and growled. She soon disappeared after sending the duelists chills down her spine.  
  
"What's her problem?" Mai asked shivering.  
  
"We don't know really," Jeri said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok while I work on my other stories I won't be updating for a while ok I won't be updating for about a month 2 months tops. Probably because I'm lazy :P! Later! R&R and don't forget to read my other stories! 


	5. The Engagement

A/N: I know it took me a while to put this up and I'm sorry. But I promise to update more ^_^! And if I don't you can shout at me. You have my permission! Anyway since you already know the disclaimer do I have to say it again? Well that's it for now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Renamon decided to check out Rika's home before she started searching the alleys. She found Rika arguing with her mom.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ENGAGED?!?!" Rika shouted to her mom.  
  
"Well dear I made a deal with one of the biggest corporations there are," Rika's mom said calmly. "If this doesn't work out then the engagement is off but the company will lose a lot of money."  
  
"WHAT?!?!? SO YOU JUST MADE SOME DEAL TO HAVE ME ENGAGED SO SOME STUPID COMPANY GETS MORE MONEY?!"  
  
"Yes it's for publicity, and we already made a contract so it will be unbreakable until you at least meet with maybe your future companion."  
  
"UGH! YOU MEAN I ACTUALLY HAVE TO MEET THE GUY?" And with that she walked out of the room and headed towards her room. Rika was definitely ticked off. Renamon followed her but she waited until Rika calmed down to talk to her. Several reasons; one you never talk to Rika when she is ticked. Two; it is not a good idea to bring in bad news when she is mad. And three; we are talking about her mom trying to make her go on a date here.  
  
Rika finally calmed down and noticed Renamon's presence. "What is the news?"  
  
"He is going to try to create unnatural digital fields," Renamon answered.  
  
"Baka, he's going to destroy this world and not even know it."  
  
**********  
  
The next day.  
  
Rika tried sneaking out of the house but her mother caught her.  
  
"Young lady stop where you are! There is no way you can go out today. You're going on a date in 1 hour and you must get ready," She said.  
  
"What?!" Rika shouted obviously not pleased. After that and much struggling Rika is on with a black dress, which was of course, the color Rika chose. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that didn't even go pass her knees, and her hair was down.  
  
Rika flinched when she saw herself on the mirror.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh come on Seto let me come!" Mokuba shouted at his big brother.  
  
"No Mokuba I can't let you come it might ruin the whole deal. I cannot lose this opportunity," Kaiba said. The phone rang which Kaiba answered. "This is Kaiba speaking.Hold for a sec."  
  
Kaiba's eyebrows slightly rose as he heard the voice of a girl.  
  
"It's for you Mokuba," He said passing the phone to his little brother.  
  
"Hello Mokuba speaking. SUZIE?! How did you get this number.? Oh.I see.Well I can come over if you want. Demo. Alright. um what time would be best for you.... 10:00? Ok. Later." And with that he hanged up. Kaiba gave him a questioning look.  
  
Mokuba looked flushed. "Well do you know that girl at the park. um that guy with blue hair is her brother. Suzie is in my science class and we accidentally took the wrong book, when we bumped into each other day, and her book has all her notes."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "If that's all then why do you look so red?"  
  
Mokuba got even redder. He looked around the room to look for something to change the subject. His eyes landed on the clock. "Kaiba what time are you supposed to pick up your date?"  
  
Kaiba smirked even more. that is until his eyes landed on the clock. And with that he left the room. Mokuba sighed in relief.  
  
**********  
  
'Who has the nerve to be late on a date?!' Rika thought with her anger quickly increasing. "He's late so can we please call the thing off?"  
  
"You should at least go meet the guy dear!" Rumiko shouted at her daughter sternly.  
  
A limo appeared at their house the next second.  
  
"Oh joy a limo," Rika said to herself. A tall man got out of the limo, Rika immidiatly went into shock. Her jaw dropped. 'This can't be happening!'  
  
But it was and to Rika's shock, the future companion that she might get stuck with, was no other than the guy that was going to destroy the whole world.  
  
**********  
  
As Kaiba exited the car to meet the girl he is forced to date so the contract won't be broken he saw a lovely figure, only to find out that he already met her before. He found her staring at him with her mouth open.  
  
'That's her?!?' Kaiba thought.  
  
The girl's mother coughed and he immediately put his focused on her.  
  
"Konichiwa," Kaiba said with a bow trying to show respect.  
  
"Same to you," Rumiko said. "I would like you to meet my daughter Nonaka Rika."  
  
Instead of bowing Rika didn't do anything expect close her eyes.  
  
'This isn't happening,' Kaiba thought. Trying to be a gentleman Kaiba escorted Rika to the limo. But the thing was he was TRYING. Rika didn't budge when Kaiba offered his arm.  
  
Instead she pinched herself and flinched from the pain. She finally decided to take Kaiba's arm.  
  
**********  
  
'Somebody, kill me now,' Rika thought. It was too humiliating for Rika to bare not to mention the fact that now she's stuck with one of the biggest ice cubes around. 'I can't keep thinking like this! I thought I was the biggest ice cube around. Argh! This Kaiba is really getting to me.'  
  
"You know this is entirely your fault," Rika muttered as the got into the limo and let go off Kaiba's arm.  
  
"My fault is it? Well how was I supposed to know that you're the daughter of Nonaka Rumiko," Kaiba asked with a stern face.  
  
'Okay and I thought he was smart,' Rika thought. "You run a company for crying out loud! Your supposed to keep an eye out on things. and everyone knows that the Digimon Queen is Nonaka Rika, you baka."  
  
"Look like I said before Digimon is just too simple. and I don't care about it," Kaiba said. The limo had stopped and the driver opened the door. When Rika noticed the place they stopped at she was ready to scream. It was a formal restaurant and a very expensive one at that. She put her head on her hands.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: Again I'm so sorry! Thank you guys for reviewing! And don't forget to review now! Also if I don't update next week remember you have my permission to scream at me! ^-^ Later! O yeah sorry for making Kaiba a bit out of character in this chapter. 


	6. The 'date'

A/N: SOOO Sorry guys! Laziness took over again --. Sorry! Hope you like the chapter!! Its summer time and I don't have school to worry about so I can update much sooner! -- that is if laziness doesn't take over again. Well thanks for not yelling at me even though I gave you permission to!

Rika wanted to scream so badly, but she somehow kept her composure while she was in the restaurant. She needed to get away, for a just a little bit, away from him.  
  
"I need to use the comfort room," Rika said in the sweetest voice she could master.  
  
She stood up and walked to the restroom. The stalls where empty and she was almost alone  
  
Renamon stepped out of the shadows and awaited Rika's commands.  
  
"Get Henry," Rika said making Renamon raise one of her eyebrows. "Tell him to hack into Kaiba's main computer. He'll have to sneak on; Kaiba's brother might still be in his office."  
  
Renamon nodded understanding Rika fully. She quickly left, leaving Rika alone.  
  
She waited for a couple minutes and sighed. She exited the restroom knowing fully well she had to go back to her 'date' sooner or later.  
  
As she sat down she noticed she had a glass of something in front of her. Rika must still have been gone when one of the waiters took their orders for their drink.  
  
"I can't believe you would go as low as engage yourself with someone you don't even know just so your company can get more money," Rika mumbled to herself. "That's just pathetic."  
  
"It's called a market strategy," Kaiba said in a monotone voice. He was just as 'happy' as she was. Only Rika had nothing to lose, Kaiba on the other hand did.As soon as Henry got word from Renamon he chose not to ask questions but instead he did what he was told to do. He knew he would find out soon enough.  
  
He grabbed a pack and inserted everything he needed in it. He couldn't hack into Kaiba's computer in his house so he had to go to Kaiba Corp.  
  
When he headed towards the door, with everything he needed, he suddenly stopped when he heard his sister call him.  
  
"Henry?" Suzie asked. "Where are you going? Can I come? I need to go to Kaiba Corp."  
  
Henry turned around ad gave her a questioning look, but before he could ask Suzie answered him.  
  
"Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother, has my science book by accident."  
  
Henry almost declined and told her he will later when he wasn't busy, but then an idea came through his head.  
  
"Alright but on one condition," Henry said making Suzie frown. Whenever he made conditions it always made things bad for Suzie. "You have to make sure that Mokuba doesn't me when I disappear."  
  
Suzie gave him a questioning look but didn't press the matter. They quickly exited the door, leaving two stuffed animal looking digimon.  
  
"Where do you think they're going?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"Kaiba Corp. I think; I wasn't really paying attention," Terriermon said in a bored voice.  
  
"Do you think they'll realize that they're forgetting something?"  
  
A few moments later Henry and Suzie came back to pick up their digimon, and headed out again.  
  
"That answers your question?" Terriermon asked and shared a laugh with Lopmon.Rika had already finished 4 glasses of whatever that was in her glass. She was feeling quite dizzy for some strange reason. Her meal felt like coming up and it didn't feel good.  
  
"What was beverage that you chose for us?" Rika asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Kaiba smirked at he noticed her annoyance.  
  
"Sake," Kaiba said plainly.  
  
Rika groaned at what she heard. She wasn't used to drinking alcohol and therefore became drunk very easily.  
  
"I hate you," Rika muttered. Rika's vision started to blur and she felt funny. "Good morning!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes twitched at her sudden change of character.  
  
"My names Rika!" she had with a smile that drunken people always have. Rika didn't seem to remember anything right now and she also seemed to be acting like a little kid.  
  
Rika drank another glass of sake and started hiccupping.  
  
"Wow! The world is spinning!" Rika said. She suddenly stood up and ran outside. Kaiba looked shocked at her actions and ran after the girl.  
  
"Stupid girl," Kaiba said annoyed as he ran after the girl. Rika suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and started spinning.  
  
Rika started laughing while Kaiba was getting more annoyed by the second. Kaiba was watching her from the sidewalk when he suddenly heard a truck coming. Rika obviously didn't hear, or she didn't care because she wasn't making a move to leave the streets.  
  
"Move!" Kaiba screamed, but Rika paid him no heed.Henry and Suzie entered the building and went up to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" one of the women behind the desk asked.  
  
"Um yes we're here to see Kaiba Mokuba," Henry said.  
  
"I'm sorry but Mr. Kaiba made strict instructions that no one is to see Mokuba unless Mokuba knows them," she said.  
  
"But I'm in Mokuba's class," Suzie said.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry then I'll get Mr. Mokuba right away."  
  
She quickly phoned Mokuba. "Hai. Hai."  
  
When she finished her call she looked up to the two.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba's office is on the top floor, the elevator on your right should take you directly to his office," she said. Henry and Suzie both nodded and went inside the elevator.  
  
The trip to Kaiba's office was a long one for there were many floors in Kaiba Corp. The elevator doors opened and Mokuba was waiting for them.  
  
"Finally!" Suzie said talking to no one in particular.  
  
"H-hi!" Mokuba stuttered making Suzie give him a funny look. "I have you're science book in my brother's office."  
  
Mokuba led them to the only room on the top floor. They entered the room and Suzie squealed making Mokuba and Henry wince.  
  
"You're so lucky! This room is huge! It's even bigger than our apartment!" Suzie said with much excitement. She noticed a door. "What does that door lead to?"  
  
"My older brother's private part of his office. It has his main computer inside." Mokuba explained. "He only goes in there when he's doing something top secret or when he doesn't want to be bothered by me."  
  
Suzie kept asking Mokuba so much questions that he didn't notice when Henry had slipped away.He entered the room and found a single laptop on a desk. That was the only thing in the room so it had to be the main computer.  
  
As he turned on the computer it had asked for multiple passwords. He grabbed something from his pack that would help him get the passwords. He plugged it into the computer and it granted him access to the next part. This time it asked him for him to say his name.  
  
Henry seemed unsure on what to do next, but he quickly decided on what to do. He took out his own laptop and logged onto his wireless internet. He then searched the website for a recording of Kaiba's voice.  
  
He found multiple and quickly edited the first one he had so it was a recording of only his name. Henry played the recording.  
  
"Welcome Kaiba," The computer said as he entered the information in the laptop.  
  
Henry wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for but he looked in the biggest file that was there. He found multiple satellite pictures of the digital field that had appeared the other day. Henry's eyes widened when he saw blue prints of something that had the power to create unnatural digital fields. He also noticed something else. It was almost identical to the d- reaper.  
  
Henry gasped. He connected his computer to Kaiba's computer and copied most of the files he had on his computer into his own.  
  
"So this is what you wanted me to see," Henry said to himself.Henry exited the room without making a noise and found that Suzie was still asking Mokuba questions. He smiled, sometimes Suzie just won't stop.  
  
"I think its time for us to go," he said to Suzie who just realized he had already exited the room. Suzie nodded.  
  
Mokuba handed Suzie her science book and led them both out.  
  
"Bye! See you later Mokuba!" Suzie said as the elevator doors closed.  
  
When they did Suzie suddenly turned serious.  
  
"Why did you go to where Kaiba's main computer was?" she asked.  
  
"I'll explain when we have another Tamer meeting; which will be sooner than everyone planned."  
  
"What's going on?" Terriermon asked. He had fallen asleep when Henry hacked into the computer.  
  
"You'll see soon."  
  
The doors opened and they left the building.  
  
"Terriermon spread the word that we're having a Tamer meeting tomorrow at 4 PM," Henry said. Terriermon was about to ask questions but he saw the seriousness of Henry's words. Terriermon flew off heading to the closest Tamer house.A/N: Please review! This is my best story so far and I want to know if you still think so! I'll try to update soon! 


End file.
